


grapefruit sky

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys this is the softest shit ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: "Look at the sky, Yuzuru. It’s all pink and glowy, like you."Shoma’s beaming up at him, his face more radiant than the sunset they are supposed to be watching. Supposed to. They keep letting their eyes wander to each other’s faces, indulge in long stares, then jump and redirect their gazes to the sky when the other notices.(aka cliche fluff)





	grapefruit sky

_Look at the sky, Yuzuru. It’s all pink and glowy, like you._

Shoma’s beaming up at him, his face more radiant than the sunset they are supposed to be watching. Supposed to. They keep letting their eyes wander to each other’s faces, indulge in long stares, then jump and redirect their gazes to the sky when the other notices.

Yuzuru is blushing in the pastel light of the sky. He isn’t sure how Shoma knew how to get up here, but the view is spectacular, and Yuzuru is grateful for the breath of fresh air up here.

He wraps an arm around Shoma’s shoulders, buries his nose in his hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and familiar Shoma fragrance. His pillows smell like this, the result of spending nights together, tangled in the blankets and each other, noses touching, fingers interlocked.

Yuzuru’s always been the cliche romantic - he plans picnics with a ridiculous amount of food, he gets other skaters to cooperate in his plans, he finds ways to make Shoma laugh at how awful his plans are. He likes to buy roses on random days and leave them in places Shoma will be, and sometimes he sends Shoma love letters while they are at competitions, the envelopes sealed with kisses.

Shoma’s always been fond of showing his affection in little ways. Like pulling Yuzuru from a stuffy party and bringing them up to the roof instead to watch the sun set. Or leaving a single Post-It note on his pillow that says _i love the dork that sleeps here. good night <3\. _(It’s now carefully placed in Yuzuru’s box of sentiments, along with the Winnie the Pooh keychain he received for the New Year.) Yuzuru isn’t sure how Shoma managed to place a sticky note with his sloppy handwriting on Yuzuru’s pillow in Russia from France, but he assumes it must have taken a decent amount of planning. He appreciates it.

It’s during times like these he feels an overwhelming urge to blurt out _I love you_. They’ve said it countless times to each other, but it always feels magical- professing their love to each other, making something tangible in the air, tasting the words that make him feel giddy with delight.

Yuzuru exhales, long and drawn out, inhales, deep and slow. The air is pristine up here, and even better with the faint scent of Shoma lingering in the air.

“Stop smelling me,” Shoma says, smile telling Yuzuru that he doesn’t actually mind, eyes rolling fondly. “I’m going to push you off the roof.”

“Never,” Yuzuru declares loudly. “And anyway, I’d still be falling for you.” He looks expectantly at Shoma, waiting for the look of exasperation and humor that is bound to appear in his doe eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m dating a dork like you,” Shoma says, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Yuzuru’s cheek.

He turns at the last second, catches Shoma’s lips with his own, eyes crinkling in a smile. “Is this why?” he mumbles between their lips, clumsily, but still making rosy spots appear on Shoma’s cheeks and jaw.

“Maybe,” Shoma breathes. “Or maybe I just like dorks.”

Yuzuru pulls away, drags his thumb along Shoma’s jawline, breathes out a puff of breath that can be seen in the cool air, and leans in again to kiss him, letting their foreheads brush against each other, his fingertips resting on Shoma’s cheeks.

“Or maybe you just like me,” Yuzuru says, savoring the taste of Shoma’s lips, sugary with a faint hint of alcohol, a combination that finds himself craving as he dips back in to meet his impatient, needy mouth. He supposes Shoma had been eating mostly chocolates and pastries and being forced to make conversation and drink champagne with the others. The image of his fussy boyfriend makes him smile, and Shoma nips keenly at his lips, greedy for more.

“Be patient,” Yuzuru murmurs, laughing, ducking away and planting a kiss on Shoma’s cheek. “You have to _savor_ it, like this.” He leaves kisses on Shoma’s forehead, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his chin, smirking at Shoma’s offended expression, taking his time as he makes his way back to his lips.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” he says, sitting back, popping a strawberry in his mouth. The sweetness melts on his tongue the same way Shoma melts into Yuzuru’s arms. He opens his mouth, waiting for Yuzuru to place a strawberry in his mouth too.

“You’re so spoiled,” he says fondly, obliging. “But that’s okay. I like spoiling you.”

“Love you too,” Shoma mumbles in between bites. His thick eyelashes are fluttering, giving away his sleepiness. Not that it’s surprising, of course. It would be surprising if he weren’t sleepy.

The sun’s dusky amber light illuminates Shoma’s face in all the gentle slopes and valleys Yuzuru’s kissed, and he can’t help thinking that Shoma looks like an angel dozing off in his arms, hair tousled from Yuzuru’s fingers, cheeks flushed.

 

“I love you,” he says to the lingering sun, Shoma fast asleep in his embrace.

 

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! i know i know this is short and cliche as heck, but im a sucker for this shit.. so you're stuck with it i guess :)


End file.
